Delicatessen
by Seosh
Summary: He's always had it to rely on, especially in the morning hours. Random OneShot.


**A/N:** Okay, this is a really spur of the moment one shot, I don't even know how this came about. I guess I just needed a little bit of fun. Please excuse any typos or mistakes, I guess it doesn't help writing at 0245 in the morning. Haha!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry but according to MW, Ka-Bus (CBS) owns NCIS. But I made the pastries that star in this story, so I'll claim those! xD

**Delicatessen**

.::.

It was no secret that Tony loved his food, any kind at all, as long as it was edible and jam packed with calories it's all his. And his consumption wasn't helped by all the extra hours he worked that extended into the morning glow.

It was straight forwards, a very simple concept, you stay awake and you get hungry. So ever since his first encounter, years back when he was the rookie in Team Gibbs. Hang on. Make that the fantastic Gibbs duo, yes-sir-ree, he had learnt his lesson.

It was early morning hours of a public holiday as he sat in front of his computer, tired and hungry, and it didn't help with Gibbs sitting two o'clock with his eyes closed. So there he sat at his corner, quietly scribbling down his report when a loud reverberating sound echoed around. His head snapped up towards his boss' direction, a raised eyebrow beamed back and he could feel the sudden heat rush to his face. His face tended to ripen to a cherry red when he felt anything rather than dull, it was a horrible trait, never got him anywhere with lying.

With the continuous grumble that resonated that morning, he could've ranked up a five on the Richter scale. Not only that, but a DiNozzo without food for more than six hours was a grumpy and unproductive DiNozzo, and it was worse considering he hardly did anything even when he was chock-a-block full.

He'd gone through many trials and experiments until he found the one thing that could satisfy his stomach in the lonely hours of the morning. He'd tried the vending machine, pizzas, Chinese, fast food takeout, heck even salads, but none of them worked.

And it wasn't until one morning, when in a great rush he decided to enter a little delicatessen located next to the Navy Yard to grab a bite. From then onwards his debacle was solved, he'd fallen in love with specialty breads, and the best thing was it needn't be eaten straight away, he could store it for up to twenty-four hours.

.::.

It felt like déjà vu all over again, the first protest of hunger came and with a plum red face he darted his eyes away from his partner and slid open his drawer. Dismay haunted his face; there was no way he had forgotten. He was sure there was a sundried tomato cheese focaccia somewhere in there. After nearly ripping his whole drawer out he concluded that indeed he must've consumed it earlier and had gotten sidetracked to pick up another.

"What is the matter Tony?" his distraught face looked up to meet hers.

"My bun is missing!"

"What bun?"

"My one of a kind sundried tomato cheese focaccia!"

"Oh that one!"

"Did you take it?"

"No –"

"Then how did you know about it?" he squinted his eyes at her and lifted from his desk to make his way to hers.

"I could smell it when I walked past earlier."

"…"

"Oh don't look at me like that! I would not dare touch your food!"

"Oh really? What about that time when you ate my wrap, huh?"

"It is not that big of a deal Tony! It was just a bun."

"It is a big deal! Cause now I'm hungry and it's…" he glanced at her desktop, "it's 0300! No way could I go down and get one now!"

"It was most likely McGee who took it."

"Don't make me do it, Ziva!"

"Do what?"

"Use forensic science –" he was interrupted by an abrupt snort on her end, "what's so funny?"

"You and forensic science? Here I'll save you the trouble…" she got off her chair and bent down under her desk. He couldn't stray his eyes from the incredibly sexy curve of her back as she fumbled through her bag, he winced unconsciously, he could've sworn that Gibbs had appeared out of nowhere and gave him a good smack on the head, but with a few twists of the head proved otherwise.

"Here, I felt guilty for eating it, so I left some for you."

"You may as well have left me a crumb..."

"Okay, if you say so…" she took a rather large bite and held it within her teeth teasingly. Her eyes widened in shock as he snatched the little portion out of her hand and placed his other palm flat out.

"Spit it out Ziva." Her eyebrows dipped in disbelief.

"I've got a good hour or so here, so give it to me or I'm gonna resort to pulling it out of your mouth." She let the piece of bread fall onto his hand and licked her lips indulgently. He was about to put both pieces into his mouth when she pulled it. Ziva David pulled the puppy dog face!

"Oh come on!" He sighed, and reluctantly placed both pieces into her mouth and disposed the wrapper into the bin. Still hungry he sat back down by his desk and continued his work. A few seconds later she appeared before him.

"I am not that mean Tony," she stood in front of him and dropped a brand new brown paper bag. He opened it and was met with a waft of cinnamon.

"I would kiss you if –"

"If you did I would kill you."

"Exactly." He smiled.

.::.

**A/N:** Random? Yes. But I just had the urge to write this. LOL. Leave a review and take a cookie!


End file.
